Rosemary Insitution
by Morbid-Midnight-Screams
Summary: Then they took a bite of the forbidden fruit to be cast out forever of the Garden of Eden
1. The Bite of The Apple

The train ride was a huge bore, all I could do was stare at the window and occasionally look at the woman that I met about 5 hours ago. Five hours ago I was dragged out of my foster home because of the small crib I set on fire. Big deal, not like the baby was in there, not like it would of made a difference to me. Never cared never have never will! That has always been my motto in life. I guess after you see your dad kill your mom with hammer at the age of twelve can make you think like that. I was my daddy's little wife! The worst thing I didn't become his "wife" _after _mommy's death, way before that, when I was about five. It pissed mommy of because daddy couldn't stand to touch her so he preferred me. I was glad when she died! She didn't care about me, her jealousy made her mad! She hated me for taking daddy away from her but it wasn't my fault! I never said no to daddy because I was waiting for mommy to save me but she never did.

After mommy died everything came out in the open, I was sent from foster home to foster home for four years. After everything that happened and everything that was done to me my only instinct was to survive. I could care less if I heard some cry in pain because I knew that the pain they felt was nothing compared to what I felt. So here I was four years, five hours, and one burnt crib later in a train with a woman whose name I couldn't remember.

I knew what her thoughts were about me, she couldn't fool me. She thought I was a complete desensitized bitch for what I did to that crib but she didn't understand she didn't get it! She stared at me as if she hated me yet she didn't know me. She thought I was just some punk dressed like shit but she didn't know the capacity of my mind, she didn't know that I could kill her without giving a shit that just maybe she had kid and a husband, maybe it would do them some help to see the bitch die.

After the fire that started with the crib almost burnt half the house I was being sent to this stupid girl's only institution. They would send you to The Rosemary Institution either if you had behavioral problem or if you had some sort of mental problem. It was all teenagers with bipolar disorder, psychosis, schizophrenia, and so on. My case was both behavioral and mental; I had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), psychosis, and depression.

Well anyway, the further the train went the more buildings disappeared and the more the trees took its place. I had seen some brochures of the place and it was deep in the woods almost hidden away, there was a small lake out in the back of the institution. The whole building was made of stone and had a weird cathedral shape, it looked to be about five stories high but I was told that only the first four were in use due to repair. It looked very beautiful yet it was so isolated and lonely looking.

As soon as the train stopped the Five Hours Ago Women stood up, her back straight as a pole, and said, "Hurry, no time to be idle! A taxi will be at the station any minute to pick us up," she said with an annoyed voice. I grabbed by bag with care as if it was going to break and let a lot of people in front of me just to annoy her more. I walked with patience looking around the station; it had a smell of stale urine and mold.

We walked outside where the taxi wasn't at; tired I threw my bag on the floor and sat on it. I saw Five Hours Ago Women give me a dirty look but I just made myself more comfortable, putting my knees near my chest and wrapping my hands around them. I could see my black and white Converse that were ripped at the sides. My head hurt a bit from traveling and my back ached from sitting for too long, I rub at my shoulder blades and twisting my head around, my neck made a cracking sound. Five Hours Ago Women gave me another dirty look but I just snickered.

"What's your name again," I asked in a nonchalant voice, not even staring at her but looking at my pants. They had a huge tare in the middle of my thigh showing milky white skin.

"It's Piper but you can call me Ms. Johnson," her voice almost sounded like claws on a chalkboard.

The minutes passed but no taxi came, I fell asleep listening to the IPod I stole from my ex-foster sister before I was taken away. "Just a few minutes, huh?" I don't know if she replied because the IPod was on and I wasn't staring at her.

Finally about half an hour after we got out of the train a small car that was red and black with the white words Taxi # 95 on the side that face us. When I saw Piper stand up, I stood up lazily and got in the back seat of the taxi at the same time she got in the front seat. The driver looked Japanese, about in his mid 20s, his hair touched his shoulders and he was handsome. He had full red lips and dark sweet eyes

I kept on catching him staring at me through his rear view mirror; every time our eyes met he would stare away. For some reason I always had that effect on the opposite sex, always I was told of how beautiful I was. I guess if I was ugly my dad wouldn't have fucked me.

I ruffled through my bags and found a paper and took the pen that held my hair together out of it and wrote my phone number out and gave the piece of paper to him. He parked right besides the main entrance of the Institution. The building peered before us casting a huge shadow over all of us as is staring down at us.

Tohya, as he told me his name was, got out of the front seat and took my bag; obviously he was interested in me because he was flirting and couldn't keep his eyes off of me. I gave him a thankful nod as Piper gave him the money and gave him nasty stares after he didn't leave right away; instead he stood beside me while Piper went to ring the doorbell. As soon as I heard footsteps coming I said, "You know where to find me," and gave him a wink. He walked back to the taxi and drove off.

As soon as Tohya got in the taxi the front door opened and a tall older lady about in her mid 50s with her hair going gray, her hair reminded me of a skunk. She was wearing a suit with a skirt and high heels, almost everything looked perfect. Her back looked like a steel pole and her lips like a blade.

"Welcome Kiri, I have read your file, you are an interesting case," she said as she let as in and walked behind us.

"She sure is. Enough to make a book," Piper responded to who I found out was Ms. Rachael the Institutions Wench.

"I'm not a case and I'm not a book, well maybe I became one the day I lost my virginity, huh?" my voice was as sharp as daggers and my eyes as cold as ice cubes.

They both laughed and Ms. Rachael said, "Piper you may leave now I'll take care of little Kiri now."

Piper left and Ms. Rachael took me to my room which I was to share with four other girls. All four beds were put head against the wall adjacent to the wall with the door with about a foot of space between them. The foot of all the beds had a table-like trunk. All four walls were completely white as were the bed sheets and the floor. Ms. Rachael told me the guidelines: Showers open from 8:00 until 9:00 AM and 9:00 PM until 10:00 PM, same schedule for the lunch room, lights out at 11:00, and lights on at 8. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to, it was almost the same crap as the boarding school that my previous foster family had taken me to but I was kicked out because they thought I was responsible for the animals that were found mutilated and tortured in the backyard.

I walked around the room and noticed there were no showers in the bathroom just a toilet and a sink, as I would see later there was a huge room designed especially for showering. I took the one bag filled with the little crap I actually wanted; it had a couple of shirts and pants. I threw everything in it on the bed that had my name carved on the headboard. Right on top of the small pile of clothing was a picture that was taken when I was 9. My dad was sitting on this huge red chair; my mom was standing next to him, and I was sitting on his lap. I was wearing a long black dress with a black bow on the hip, daddy's favorite, my hair was in long black loose curls, in my mom's face you could see how much she loathed me, and her face stared at me with jealousy. Daddy had a small smile on his face and his hand was wrapped around my waist as if I was his possession.

I grabbed the picture with anger yet placed it gently underneath my mattress. I hated that picture for it showed everything (if you had the right eyes) that happened in my house, yet I had to have it for it reminded me that the past was real. The picture underneath my mattress had become a habit ever since I was taken from my house, every night I would take it from underneath and kiss it as if thanking it. My ex-foster sister, Mu, was 17; she hated me, once she found the picture underneath my mattress and published it all over the school we attended. The picture had "FREAK" written across my face in big red letters on my dad's face it said "RAPIST" and on my mom's it said "MONSTER" in the same damn red letters. Though the words you could tell that it was a younger version of me. When I saw it all I could do was stare, everyone knew the darkest side of my past, of my life, of me. Everyone stared at me with disgust and shame, with a blank expression and bewilderment.

Since that day I no longer spoke to anyone everyone stayed clear of me no one asked but they still gossiped about it. I swore my revenge on Mu and I was going to get it. I got, oh how happy I was! I screamed in my head out of joy. I planted a small camera on one of Mu's teddy bears because I knew she was having sex with her boyfriend who apparently from what someone had wrote on the bathroom walls was after me. I guess that was the reason Mu hated me so much. Anyway, the camera recorded everything from the beginning until when Mu's boyfriend, Eric, called her by my name. Trust me that was just a bonus. With that little clip of art I was able to get my revenge. I remember the look of horror Mu's face had it was the best feeling I ever got and the grand finale, Eric calling her by my name. Everyone laughed at that and Mu cried for the rest of the week. She didn't go to school for that whole time and I rejoiced in pleasure. Some people thought that it had been Eric that had put it for the whole school to see, others thought it was me, but most denied it was me for I acted mortified when Eric said my name.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard my name being called from the door, "It's Kiri, right?" I looked up and saw a very pretty girl with soft blue eyes and ruby red lips and a pale completion, the left side of her face was covered with long blond hair that hit right underneath her breast. I wondered why her face was covered if it was so pretty. I didn't ask, I just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Melanie. I'm your room mate," she said pointing to the bed that was to the left of mine. She held out my hand to hold, but I hesitated. Her left hand had a black leather glove over in it and she wore long sleeves. Apparently she had something underneath that hair and clothing to hide. She slowly put her hand down as she realized I wasn't going to shake her hand. She started to talk but the words seemed to die in her throat, she looked down at the floor then started to talk again, "I'm going to help you get acquainted to everything and…a…and everyone," her voice shook as she talked.

I just stared at her, my eyes frozen in place. "In about half an hour we're going to start a group meeting to introduce you to everyone. For now you can sleep if you want or go eat something at the cafeteria. They close it…," she stared up at me and I guess my stare scared her for she immediately looked back down at the floor, "… a-at 6:30 a-an-d it's only 5:30."

"I think I'll just take a nap," I could feel how my voice was icy and evil sounding; every word I said made Melanie shrink a bit in her feet. She nodded gently and walked to the door. She took a last glance at me and pointed to the far corner in the left of the room. I looked at where she was pointing and saw a digital clock that was built into the wall and read in blue colored numbers "5:33". I have no idea how I didn't notice it when I first came in. Looking at the door I noticed Melanie wasn't there abymore. I finished putting the little stuff that I had away and threw myself on the bed. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	2. Cast Out

"Wow, she is gorgeous."

"I told you guys."

"I wonder why she here. Do you know, Melinda?"

I heard all this voices around me, at first I thought I was dreaming until I saw three girls around me including Melanie. All of them had a look of worry as I stood up staring at all of them; they just stared back at me.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed voice. There were two girls taller than Melanie and shorter than me. Both of them were holding hands with each other. They seemed identical, both had big brown eyes (same shape), same shade of light brown hair, same facial shape, they were identical. The only different was that the one on the left had her hair to her chin and had a piercing on her eyebrow and about three on each of her ears. While the one on the right had long hair that seemed to touch her hips and no piercings.

"It's 5:50 already. Maybe you want to freshen up before we meet up with everyone?" Melanie was the first to talk. I nodded and stared up at the two girls holding hand as I stood up from the bed. "This is Kimber," she said pointing to the girl with short hair and piercings, "and this is Kimberly," pointing to the one with long hair and no piercings.

"Hi," was all they said, they both said it in unison and in a monotone, no feeling behind the words.

I left them staring as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, where I found out it had no lock. It was common sense that it didn't have a lock; if it did anyone would have the privacy everyone was deprived of. I turned on the sink, stared at myself in the mirror, and planted my hands on the pale white sink. My face was flushed and the sleep was no longer visible in my face. I felt the cold water and splashed some on my face; it ran down my throat and unto my breast. I stared at myself more, and the more I stared the stranger the face that stared back looked. Almost like someone I had never seen, a person with blank, vacant eyes, black strands of straight hair, and a face that didn't seem to belong to me. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the small, cramped room. Kimberly and Kimber were no longer there but Melanie was sitting at the edge of her bed. She was staring at her gloved hands, her hair was pooling all around her legs and arms.

She heard me move and stood up and stared at me, her one visible eye looked like a deer caught in headlights. Melanie seemed sad by just looking at her gloved hand. For some reason it brought a small smile to my face, she seemed very weak and easy to control. Melanie walked over to the door and I stood up and followed her through a huge corridor where sepia colored pictures hung, pictures of unhappy couple, men with frowns and prideful faces, and woman with pinched up, soured faces. All the faces glared as if staring at you.

"You'll get used to it," a small, silent voice said. So silent that I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. Then I saw Melanie staring back at me.

"What are you talking about," my voice was cold and sharp and I saw Melanie's body shrink.

"The paintings. They seem like they are glaring at everything you do."

"Hmph."

We kept on walking and on every few feet you could see black door to other rooms. Finally Melanie turned to the left where the door was a redish brown color instead of black. As I stared around the door on the right was blue and the one straight ahead was black. The whole structure of the walls seemed so strange, door everywhere but no windows.

Melanie opened the door for me and let me pass first and she trailed behind me clossing the door. I was a decent sized room that had about ten chairs that seemed to be nailed down to the floor. Only 4 chair were taken, two of them were taken by the twins I had met ealier, Kimber and Kimberly, they were staring at each other holding hands murmuring things that were to low to be hear, their faces were completely blank. The third chair that was exactly infront a the whole room sat a tall, pretty woman in her thirties. The fourth chair their was a boy looking persong with short spiky hair. It had to be a girl for this was a girl's only institution but even throught her polo shirt no breast seemed visible.

The blond woman stared at us and gestured us to sit down and gave me a sweet friendly smile but I just stared and my face muscles didn't soften. I sat next to Melanie with my hand crossed around my chest, Melanie sat next to Kimber. If the twins noticed is sit they didn't show it they just kept on talking in words that sounded like gibberish I heard her throw a small giggle as if I was nothing different. She cleared her throat and began, "It's only going to be the six of us today. Flora went into labor in the middle of the night and is going to have the baby anytime soon. Anyhow, can everyone please say their name and at least three facts about themselves. Everyone can ask a question if they want to the female that is presenting themselves. Melanie why don't you start?"

Melanie stood up and fidgeted a bit. You could see how uncomfterable she was by everyone staring at her. "My name is Melanie Peters. Fact number one- I'm sixteen and I'm turning seventeen next week. Fact number two- um, I have been here for about a year and a half. Fact three- I've never gone to a regular school." With that she sat down while staring at the floor.

"Any questions?"

"What are you hiding behind your hair," I thought the words but had no idea that they came out. Melanie stared at me, hair still covering her face she smiled at me. A small smile.

"You'll find out when we take our showers tomorrow," her voice was low and barely audiable.

Everyone was staring at us, I could feel their eye burning holes into my skin intensly. I just slauched back unto my chair and waited for the next person to go. Kimber and Kimberly both stood up and were about to begin but the blond woman told them that they had to do it separate. They didn't seem happy about it, Kimberly glared at the blond woman and Kimber just patted her hand, that brought a smile back unto Kimberly's face.

Kimberly sat down and Kimberly began, "My name is Kimber. I have twin sister," she stopped and pointed at Kimberly. Kimber started talking again and I noticed that Kimberly was mouthing every word that Kimber was saying. I wondered if I was the only one that noticed and if anyone else did they accted like they didn't care. "I love doll dresses, Kimberly doesn't but I make her wear them. Also, we are both 15 and Kimberly is about 30 seconds older than me." Everyword she said was monotone, no feeling or emotion behind it, every word she said Kimberly mouth at the same time. Then I noticed their clothing, they were both wearing the same type of dress, it looked like dresses you'd find on a porceline doll or someone from the early 19th centuary only it layed flad on their legs without the huge wire. They wer long and made out of pure cotton laces were all around it. Kimber's dress was a light pink and white and Kimberly's was black and red.

The second Kimber took her seat Kimberly stood up. That was when I noticed how different this twins were yet how close of a relationship they had. On the outside they both seemed cold and aloof yet I could see just by the way they dressed that they were both completely polar personalities.

No questions were asked so they moved right onto Kimberly. Her words scared me and sent chills down my spine. "My name is Kimberly. I have twin sister. I love doll dresses, Kimber doesn't but I make her wear them. Also, we are both 15 and Kimber is about 30 seconds younger than me." No one said anything to the fact that she had said the same exact thing that Kimber had said only that she had changed the names. I ignored it and stood straight in my chair.

Kimberly sat next to the blonde woman and staring down at her clipboard writing something down and then she said, "My name is Ms. Catherine or Ms. Cathy. I have been working at the Rosemary Institution for about seven years now. My mother was about the age of all of you when she got pregnant of me, she was bi-polar. That was what made me pursue a career in pediatric psychology. I am an only child. Okay, now your turn," Ms. Catherine said nodding towards the boyish looking girl. She was slouching in her chair and didn't even bother to stand up, "My name is James. You can call me Jimmy. My birth name is Jamie, don't call me that. I'm 14 years old and my favorite color is red. I was born in Florida in a whore house."

I asked, "How the hell did you end up in New Zealand?"

"My dad took me from the whore house away from my mom and brought me here."

Ms. Cathy shook her head and told me that it was my turn so I started. "My name is Kiri. Technically I am and only child (depends what family we are talking about). I have been to seven different foster homes all around New Zealand."

"Very good! Now that you all have gotten to know each other let's start with a very simple exercise. I want everyone to tell me the events that led them to being stuck here but I want you to write it. One paragraph and then afterwards we'll rotate it and see who you get. Whose ever you get you has to read out loud."


End file.
